


Weird

by shedevil6



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, F/F, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedevil6/pseuds/shedevil6
Summary: Josie has a thing for piercings.Penelope has a lot of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags already say a lot

_“I didn't know you smoke”_

_She doesn't._

_Not usually._

_Still, Josie sighs, exhaling the white smoke._

_It's about eleven o'clock now and this is the first time Josie has finally been able to get a deep breath - despite the disgusting smell of weed and the dust on the roof, of course._

_“I do not do, but today is your birthday” she says slowly, laying her head on the marble angel behind her. Josie has always found it strange how Penelope's fraternity likes these rooftop statues, but now these angels look divine... literally "We don't make twenty one every day" Her voice is a little slurred, but she doesn't care, looking at the tragic sky. Virginia doesn't have a lot of stars._

_“That's the fun of birthdays, Jojo. We only celebrate once each year.”_

_Josie looks at her best friend, frowning in dismay. There is something in Josie's throat. Words of sarcasm. But her reasoning loses its line when she looks at Penelope. _ _She is smiling. Like, really. This funny and very sober smile._

_“It's because I'm sober,” she replies, waggling her eyebrows, and Josie realizes she's thinking out loud. “I've been doing this since I was seventeen. Half a cigarette won't bring me down ”_

_"That's not fun" Josie denies "Poor girl"_

_"I'm fine." She offers her shoulders, her hands slack around the beer bottle as she looks at Josie with amusement. Josie looks back at her. Not because Penelope is pretty breathtaking - because, hey, they are friends long enough to that already - but because she is finally realizing something she has never noticed before._

_“You have a lot of piercings, girl” she whispers, her voice slurred and her eyes heavy._

_Penelope beckons her remark "I do"_

_"How many?"_

_"Five"_

_"Dear God" Josie widens her eyes "Can I see?"_

_Penelope blinks, looking as if she's waiting for Josie to say she's just kidding, but Josie remains silent, keeping the hands on her _ thighs _. Luckily, Penelope doesn't create too much tension about it, raising the side of her black hair for Josie to see. “Transverse when I was thirteen. Helix and Rook, fourteen.”_

_She turns her face to show the other side "Anti-Helix, fifteen"_

_What's left, Josie already knows, she took last year._

_The nose piercing._

_Penelope releases her hair again, leaning her back against the railing, smiling at Josie's wide eyes and parted lips._

_"The gayest thing I've ever seen," Josie whispers, dumbfounded, and Penelope laughs._

_"Is that the part you say this is stupid?"_

_"No, that's sexy," Josie says, and Penelope raises an eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?"_

_“All these silver things, small and beautiful. Sexy sexy” Josie sighs, laying her head on the angel. Why are there never stars in the sky? “You should pierce your belly button too, and your tongue”_

_"Any other requests?"_

_“The nipples too”_

_“Now that was greedy.” Though her senses were a little slow, she could recognize the amusement in Penelope's voice from miles away._

_"No, just think about it" Josie brightens, crossing her legs as she puts her cigarette out on the floor. For some reason, the words she's spitting are making a lot of sense to her “you have all this badass stuff… and piercings are like, a very hot thing. And you already have twenty-one. ”_

_“I could think about this.” She leaves the suggestion in the air, and when Josie peeks at the female figure again, Penelope has that kind of look that has already put Josie in trouble before. "What will I get out of it?"_

_Josie thinks about it. In a sober state of her mind, she would realize that Penelope is mocking her. In a sober state, she would roll her eyes and say something clever, but high and confused, all she says is "I'll buy you a drink"_

  
Josie has a thing for piercings.

This not a very common thing, but this certainly an interesting twist – I mean, she's heard the girls talk about everything. A crush for wrists veins? Very common. An obsession with the V line? Totally plausible. An insane horny for silver objects? Unlikely as hell, but absurdly possible.

So much so that when the message appears in your message box two months later and she opens the text, she stays still for five minutes.

** _You owe me a drink_ **

It's the only thing written in the message, but it doesn't need a practical guide to know what it is about.

Penelope Fucking Park punctured her nipples.

Holy shit.

She spends the last five minutes of class staring at her phone in shock, but she is jolted out of her thoughts when the bell sounds.

She keeps her things frantically and leaves the class, enjoying the few minutes she has to type an answer.

**Are you serious?**

**deadly**

**Why?**   
** You never took my drunk words seriously before**

**You have never offered a free drink before**   
** Besides, I liked this idea**

**You're unbelievable**

**And sexy as hell**

**I'm not talking about this again**   
** Never**

**Your loss, Jojo**

**...**   
** Does this bother you?**

**A little**

**And will it take long to heal?**

**One year, I think**   
** Maybe less**

“Mrs. Saltzman, would you like to share with the rest of the class what is so interesting about your phone?”

Josie cringes in her seat, her cheeks flushed.

“Sorry, Mr. Hopinks. It will not happen again ”

Everyone knows the Josie Saltzman’s fame. Reserved, very quiet compared to Lizzie and a little uncomfortable with too much attention... Crap like that.

The point is: she’s a calm girl.

Much quieter than she really should be.

And maybe a little underrated too, a courtesy of Bambi's eyes and well-behaved clothes.

But she had her moments.

Moments where she bumped into the empty class room with Rafael, a boy who attended the french classes with her, and kissed someone for the first time; moments where she missed a couple of family dinners to go watch the sunset with Penelope; where she decided to live in a dormitory four hundred kilometers from home.

And she also had moments where she accidentally kept the yogurt spoon in her mouth for a considerable time while Landon rambled on about something she wouldn't hear because she was thinking about dark, beautiful and pierced nipples. Weird moments where she chokes and Landon hits her back in the middle of the canteen.

But above all this; She has a moment where she is forced to realize that she is also human.

She feels a little dirty thinking about it, especially considering that the basic terms of one friendship are pure feelings towards the other, but you can blame Penelope Park for that. You can also blame Penelope for kissing Josie when they were eighteen while they were damn drunk, and you can also blame Josie for returning the kiss – double blame here.

Regarding all the other times they have stumbled into the hallway of some fraternity, trapped lips and panting breaths, Josie doesn't know exactly who she can blame, so she doesn't think about it. She likes this silent agreement to make out when they're drunk, and honestly, she also likes the unshakable friendship after that.

The problem is that, precisely because of alcohol, Josie had a plausible excuse for finding Penelope attractive. But sober like hell? No fucking way, which makes this moment very – very – strange to Josie.

Her first thought about this is "I'll never be able to look Penelope in the eye without thinking about her breasts" but surprisingly, the next time Josie sees her best friend, Penelope is suffering the worst hangover ever, throwing up all Josie's dorm bathroom over in a not sexy way. After this one, Josie is in a week of evaluation. She finds Penelope in the library, but when it happens, she's so buried in robotic technology books that piercings are the last things that go through your frayed neurons. And after that, well, the bar where Josie pays off her debt is stinking of cheese and dry sweat. And then, Lizzie is with both of them.

Somehow, everything collaborates with Josie so much that she doesn't even think about Penelope sexually again.

At least, not for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months after that, Josie remembers that again.

That night, Penelope's roommate is out and they are sitting on the bedroom carpet, drinking enough for the words slipped through Josie's tongue.

"It hurts?" You can judge her. A few times she do this herself. This doesn't worry her anymore, but it's certainly a good indication that she needs to control how drunk she gets – scratch that, that's the pinnacle of the reason.

“It what?” Penelope isn't looking at her now. She really isn't, and that, Josie should have realized, was a very clear sign for her to save her dignity, but instead, she keeps talking freely.

"Your breasts. Do they hurt when you touch?”

When Penelope stops rolling her Instagram profile momentarily, a frown, Josie can literally hear Alaric saying that alcohol is the cancer of this generation. She wouldn't ask that kind of thing if she was possessing all her mental faculties, and realizing this makes her cheeks darken and a sudden shyness blooms in her chest.

"At first, yeah, all the time"

"And this is... _was_ weird?"

Penelope ceases her incessant search for anything on Instagram, turning her face partially to look at Josie. She didn't used to be embarrassed around Penelope, but the way the other girl looks at her with some curiosity makes Josie's stomach knot.

"Weird how?"

Josie shrugs, putting the beer bottle in her mouth to wet her suddenly dry throat.

"Just... weird"

"I'm more sensitive than normal, I think," she says it naturally, just like it's not, you know, madness and all.

Josie wipes her lips with the back of her hand "Can't you wear a bra?"

“Sexually sensitive”

"I thought you hadn't made connections with anyone since last year"

“And I didn't”

Last time she associated Penelope as a remotely sexual figure, she didn't imagine a very elaborate scene. She thought of a pair of medium breasts, dark peaks and small stones glinting in them. Fairly shallow. She convinced herself that the projection of this image was clearly normal since they were really talking about it, but now? Now she really has a complete orchestrated scenario deep in her mind, and no part of it is kind and really pure.

Even with all the sex talk in the world, it's not exactly normal to think of your best friend about a bed, one hand between her thighs and the other about her breast, hips rolling in need.

No matter how many lies she tells, this is not normal.

"You want to see?"

Josie pales, her tongue strangely swollen in her mouth. "_What?_"

"The piercings, Jojo" She's aware that Penelope is having fun with this, but she honestly can't think of any other answers. What else could you answer when a girl spontaneously asks if you want to see her breasts? "You want to see?"

Her eyes drop to the hem of Penelope's shirt instinctively. It is black, thin straps and soft material. It doesn't have a cleavage, really. There is nothing to see. But Josie looks anyway.

"Um... yeah, right" _Very soft_. She shakes her head out of those thoughts, her cheeks darkening even more with the conscious expression on the other girl's face. She clears her throat "if you're comfortable with this”

Penelope raises an eyebrow and Josie blinks, looking down at the beer label that suddenly looks much more interesting than it really is.

She offered. Of course she's comfortable with this.

And, well, it's not like Josie had never seen half-naked Penelope before. They have been friends since they were sixteen. Pajama parties and night-time baths have been held where it happened casually. This is not new. And yet there is a sensation in Josie's stomach that is hard to explain.

“Okay.” She looks away from the beer when some noise replaces the silence of the room. Penelope tossed her cell phone on the bed before turning on her knees, her hands reaching for the hem of her black blouse. Josie watches in silence, a small feeling of anticipation burning in her bones. When the shirt is finally discarded, Josie purses her lips. Penelope's skin, brown and smooth, is running all over her small and rigid body, and her stomach is flat in a way that her stomach isn't. However, Josie is not jealous. What she does feel, actually, is the genuine desire to run her fingers over her belly, something she does not do because, obviously, this is very intimate even for both of them.

"Your stomach looks good," she says in an awkward attempt to overcome her weakened anxiety.

"thanks... I guess"

"I can understand the morning runs."

Penelope laughs, hands reaching for the clasp on the back of her bra. "Do you really want to talk about my exercise routine now?"

Josie looks up, her back pressed firmly against the uncomfortable wood of the bed while some thoughts run through her mind, then dropping back to what's going on. Penelope is wearing a simple bra model; Soft material, thin straps, and the silver cross Josie gave her on her seventeenth birthday continues faithfully around her neck, spinning slightly above her stomach.

Josie sighs when the bra is finally out and Penelope's breasts get hard from the room temperatures. They are not dark as Josie imagined. They are genuinely similar to her natural skin color, fat and naturally heavy. And the silver in them... Josie can't honestly look away. Something cosmic about the way the orange light illuminates Penelope that reminds her of a candy for some reason. Caramel, maybe. She looks up when the silence becomes unbearable, and she has the impression of catching part of Penelope's insecurity, and that makes her mouth open automatically.

"You're beautiful," she says, and she hopes it's not a big deal. Penelope has always been a pretty girl, from black curls to fierce, careless personality, but the way she relaxes after that is almost amazing. Josie stand, strangely aware of the bubble they created, so she does something she swore she wouldn't do when it all started; she moves.

She drops her legs to the floor and approaches unconsciously, her hand raised to touch, but when she realizes what she is doing, she stops, waiting for consent.

Despite all the silence, Penelope nods, her face marked with curiosity.

But Josie doesn't touch her. Her initial desire to touch Penelope's stomach burns inside her and surprisingly, she also thinks about what it would be like to trace her ribs with her fingers, eager to feel Penelope's skin, but she doesn't do it, her fingers running to hold the locket's silver chain.

"I thought you didn't believe in God," she whispers, aware of how Penelope's body reacts to the slightest hint of her fingers. Her skin wakes up with goose bumps and her nipples, wich have softened after a while, turn into hard little peaks again.

Josie's attention falls on them.

Her mouth gets wet and her stomach clenches with a kind of hunger she recognizes.

"I don't," Penelope says slowly. They are from religious families, so Penelope grew up believing holy figures, but when she revealed her sexuality, the first thing her mother said was that if Penelope believed in God enough, she wouldn't be like that.

Josie tried to show Penelope the true God after that. The God who preaches love.

Respect.

Solemnity.

That's why Josie gave her the cross, but Penelope was never the same after that day. Maybe no one is. Hearing something like this from people who should support you changes something.

Josie holds the small silver cross looking up again. She'd like to ask why Penelope uses it, but suddenly it doesn't matter much. Josie gave it to her and she wears it. Maybe that's it. Something significant. Or maybe it's just another piece of metal on her body. No moral codes and sentimental value. Just one thing.

Josie partes her lips with a simple clatter and Penelope's eyes follow down.

She could kiss Penelope now.

That is her thought.

She could kiss Penelope.

They had a full beer and neither is really drunk; she can tell by the way Penelope's attention is visibly in focus. But even so, this is the deal. They drank something. And there is something. Desire. Josie's eyes fall again and then...

"Holy shit," Josie shudders, turning slightly as Trixie steps back and slams the closed bedroom door again. “That's why there are rules, Penelope! You need to put your sock in the door, damn it!"

While Penelope rolls her eyes and retrieves her shirt on the floor, Josie leans back on the bed and puts the beer in her mouth again.

There are some things about being with Penelope that Josie has needed to define over the last few years, and the first thing on this list is; The connection is easy because you have your own hormones to deal with and she is just an attractive person.

But this is not about desire.

This is about convenience.

And drunk people like convenient things.

Even so, it's easier to believe that when she's having a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely don't know how to write something without a bit of tension before, so we'll probably have another chapter here. I hope you like it anyway :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think I'm homophobic?"

Lizzie lifts the red balloon away from her mouth, her blond eyebrow raised. "_What?_"

“Homophobic,” Josie says again, staring at the empty liquor keg she still can't fill. She doesn't mean to look so insecure, but this idea is killing her. Your shoulders falls at the thought of repeating that again, but she needs some advice and Lizzie is one of the few people in the world who really understand Josie. "Do you think I'm homophobic?” She repeats, her voice filled with shame.

Lizzie frowns like she can't really believe Josie is asking that.

"I do not do"

It doesn't reassure Josie.

In fact, it does nothing to help.

But Josie can't verbalize that.

She looks at the garden from Landon's fraternity; Colorful buoys are gracing the pool and a table with drinks, condoms and snacks is visible near the edge. Along the entrance archway, a giant banner hangs with the words "Happy Birthday Hope" is accompanied by colorful balloons.

Josie purses her lips, still bothered by the possibility of being exactly the kind of person she despised for so long.

"Jo?" Lizzie calls carefully, which attracts her attention. "What is happening?"

The blonde's genuine concern makes Josie feel a little less awkward.

This is Lizzie, after all.

Lizzie would never judge her.

“Penelope went on a date yesterday,” she says as she shrugs, spilling her drink back into the barrel. That way, she doesn't need to focus on how problematic it's "And she went with a girl" obviously, taking her sexuality into account "Tiny or Tony, I don't know, but I feel like this is wrong... gross. She- ”Josie cringes, scratching her brow nervously as the shame of admitting it out loud hits her “She shouldn't have sex like that ”

Josie would really like not to think so.

She would like that so badly.

But she can't stop this.

After the last time they drank together, Josie thought about it. About her compulsory attempts to stress how much she doesn't want Penelope; They are just friends. She doesn't find Penelope really hot. She just needs someone to ease the tension and Penelope is there. And then when Penelope announced that she was going out on a date, Josie didn't have to ask; Penelope only dates when she feels she needs to fuck someone.

And that rolled Josie's stomach.

Lizzie looks at her with a raised eyebrow, as if she knows something Josie doesn't know, and it gets to her nerves easily.

"What?" She says uncomfortably, but Lizzie just says.

"Does this only happen to Penelope?"

She takes a minute to think about it, and she gets a little uneasy with the answers. Lena, the girl who shares the dorm with Josie, she took her girlfriend to their movie section on Monday and Josie found it normal and cool... Fun even.

But Josie wasn't so close to Lena.

She wouldn't have to look at her the rest of her life, but Penelope? Penelope is her best friend. Josie was there when things got tough for her and was also there when she needed someone to remind her that she's perfectly normal even though she's a lesbian. And now she’s simply having homophobic thoughts with the only person in the world she want to support?

Josie nods and Lizzie shaking her head.

"Josie, you're not homophobic," she begins as if Josie isn't seeing something obvious, and she's ready to explain exactly what.

* * *

**Are you still at Landon?**

**No**

**I am changing**

**Great**  
** Let's go together?**

**Are you ready?**

**Almost**

**Define “almost”**

**Almost**

**This is not very specific.**

**Don't be boring, Jojo**

**It's bad for your health**

**You should be, you know, getting ready ** **Instead of talking to me**

**I'm making both of them**

Josie raises an eyebrow when a picture of Penelope appears on the screen and she is wearing a towel in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth.

**Very fair**

**You can come if you want**  
**We can go from here**

**Right**

When Josie finally arrives at the fraternity, she walks through the room full of talking girls and reserves a polite nod to the few smiles she has earned in greeting.

Two years ago, Josie would laugh if someone told her that Penelope Park would live in a place full of snobbish girls, but two years ago she didn't know about Penelope's deal with her parents. Things really change suddenly and this is not so kind most of the time. That explains why she hesitates when Penelope asks her to come in; The conversation with Lizzie was very informative, but she still shivers when she thinks of her first reaction when Penelope didn't let her come yesterday because, according to her, there was someone here.

Even so, she turns the knob and enters to find... an empty room.

Practically, at least.

Light splinters are coming out of the bathroom and the sound of a hair dryer is almost blinding.

Penelope has never been very good with schedules. While Josie was organized and punctual, Penelope struggled with the clock several times, and this always resulted in Josie's complaints and rolled eyes - even so, she never left Penelope behind. A friend would never do that.

The concept makes Josie sigh.

She sits on Penelope's bed, looks around and waits, watching the stars through the empty window. They won't be long before Landon comes back with Hope, but it's not like she can leave after she's already made the trip here. That would be more than stupid.

When Penelope finally comes out of the bathroom, wearing a black shirt and jeans, Josie purses her lips. She expects the feeling of disgust again; the revulsion, the aversion. But none of that comes to her. She still looks like Penelope, her best friend, and that feeling is comforting enough for Josie to relax, or nearly so.

"Look who's alive," Josie begins, her face funny as Penelope rolls her eyes and walks over to the dresser.

“Define “alive”

“Life is a property that characterizes organisms whose existence evolves from birth to-"

"I'm just kidding." Penelope turns partially, eyes wide in surprise and lips comically open in shock. She shakes her head no and goes back to the dresser, using her fingers to fit the earrings when she realizes that Josie is biting her lip to avoid laughing. "God, you are a child"

"That wasn't very nice"

“You were talking nerdy things, Josie. This is boring”

“I find it very valid to remember that it is people like me who make life easier for people like you” Josie is studying mechanical engineering. She will literally graduate to work on things that are meant to make people's lives easier.

However, Penelope raises an eyebrow in response. "They've already invented something to do it, Jojo, and they call it a phone."

Josie rolls her eyes. “What happened to you today, Miss Grumpy? Last time I checked, you were twenty-one and not eighty-nine”

Penelope loses the indirect question as she puts the cross around her neck again. “You just gave me a lecture”

"You were the one asking for that, Pen." Josie points out. "Besides, a little knowledge doesn't make me eighty-nine."

“A little—” Penelope stops in shock, then shakes her head with an amused smile Josie is already used to. “What's the Latin word for life?”

Josie frowns "What?"

“What's the Latin word for life?” She repeats patiently, which only confuses the other girl even more. What does this have to do with the subject at hand?

"Vita"

"Now tell me the name of a person under eighty-nine who can speak Latin fluently,"

Josie grumbles. She knows Penelope's smile is smug now, but Josie doesn't have many arguments for that. Her grandfather is a historian. She grew up listening to stories about ancient peoples and forgotten beliefs. Learning a dead language was not so difficult. Not as much as Penelope makes it look, at all. Josie bites her inner cheek, a common habit of her most anxious moments. Penelope is just shaking her curls when this happens. This is one of those times when she should be quiet, but Josie is not very good at recognizing those moments.

“How does it fells like?” She asks quietly, facing the comfortable silence with something substantial. She is curious about something.

"What?"

"Being with a girl," Josie whispers, pursing her lips in a thin line when Penelope seems slightly confused by this question.

"You know how that fells like"

"Not... like that" Josie blinks a few times, shrugging. Momentarily looking at Penelope makes her tongue swell a little "Well, you know"

No she does not know.

Not probably.

Penelope raises an eyebrow "Fucking a girl?"

Yeah, she knows.

She purses her lips, a little uncomfortable by Penelope's explicit way of speaking. Even so, she nods, choosing to ignore that.

"I don't know. It fells good."

Josie scoffs "Really?"

"Well, hey, you were the only one asking"

“Look, I just- I mean, you've had boys before. I want to know what makes them so different from girls. ”

"Do I really need to say?"

Josie rolls her eyes, looking back at the bedroom window tediously. This conversation is not going anywhere and, besides being curious, now she's also a bit frustrated.

The grand scheme of things shouldn't be, you know, like that.

“It tastes good” Josie turns her face again, a small frown of curiosity between her eyebrows that Penelope can understand “Pussy,” she says, holding the dresser behind her with both hands. “It taste good”

Josie swallows, trying to process it, but there's no easy way to get it. Other questions pop into your mind, but they seem too strong and dirty to talk about, which is a little strange to Josie, really. Penelope never had a problem talking about it, but Josie had a few to hear.

Or in that case, she just felt weird overall.

Josie looks at the bedroom window one last time; she spent all day in Landon's backyard, filling barrels, taking orders, and helping Lizzie and MG fill and hang the balloons. Landon was not there. He was the one in charge of distracting Hope - it was a surprise party after all. The point is that she had enough time to think about Lizzie's comments, and she came to a different conclusion from the idea her sister suggested.

Lizzie thinks Josie is jealous.

Josie thinks she's just envious.

She doesn't find out that she are attracted to her best friend every day and worse than that; She has no idea how she should proceed after that.

Josie looks at Penelope again.

"Must be weird," she whispers, a little disturbed by the information, and Penelope just laughs lightly at that.

"Why does it matter so much right now anyway?"

"I don't know... I'm just curious"

This silence is similar to all the silences they shared at other times. While Josie has her time to simply assimilate, Penelope just waits, not worrying about what she will talk about or what she will answer. Sometimes it seems really easy to be someone like Penelope in a world like that, despite all the complications and barriers she eventually faces, and Josie thinks about that sometimes.

Penelope wasn't afraid to ask if Josie wanted to kiss her three years ago and she certainly would not be ashamed now, even after all this time.

But Josie is not like that.

She nods slightly, looking away as she stands up; her unconscious ramblings made her lose the way Penelope's amused expression softened to the point where her eyes narrowed and her face tilted, something she only does when she's working out her own thoughts. The conception of how it might end, the mere thought of how Penelope can read her easily, makes Josie feel a little overwhelmed.

“We should go,” Josie says, needing some fresh air and a few funny words from MG to distract her mind. Now, however, she stops, waiting for Penelope to go ahead, but she doesn't move a muscle, hands on the dresser and expression thoughtful.

"How?"

Josie blinks in silence; sealed lips and a little slow breathing. There aren't many ways to be curious about sex with girls, and if so, Josie is unaware of most of them. But she knows Penelope, and that kind of slightly genuine question always comes loaded with some pretensions. Josie just doesn't know which ones. "How?" she repeats, regardless of Josie's lack of answers.

There is the beginning of a tingling anxiety in your stomach - not exactly desire, but a new kind of excitement, something like fear and tension, two catastrophic things coming to life between this fine line between them. She has the impression that something vital is changing here and she has no idea what it really is, but she is not the only one who is realizing it.

Penelope laughs lazily, taking her hands off the dresser to walk close to Josie, and the proximity makes Josie feel a little dizzy.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Jojo?" Probably, something like; You're my best friend and I'm wrongly crossing a few lines every time I think about the taste of your chest. But those words suddenly seem too thick to cross Josie's compressed throat, so she remains silent, trying to think of anything to get the shitty smile off Penelope's lips.

Josie was never very good with words.

When they were seventeen and Penelope said she was grounded because she was recovering in math, Josie sat in the backyard with her all week; when Penelope cried after hearing her mother's harsh words about her sexuality, Josie just hugged her and listened to all her outbursts; When Penelope talked about her college deal with her parents, all Josie did was buy her a new sketchbook to show that she supported her true desire.

Josie is not good with words when she's sober.

But she is good with actions.

So she shows it.

Still in grave silence, Josie holds Penelope's cord with her index finger so gently that Penelope only raises an eyebrow in curiosity, her eyes dropping to the movement of her hands as Josie carefully pulls her close, parting her lips to sigh when their bodies are finally together and Penelope's hands meet her waist.

Josie is already used to the relentless laugh, but she ignores it, leaning in to take Penelope's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said in the last chapter that this would be the last. Spoiler: This is not the last. I have the little problem of developing feelings and scenarios more than I usually expect, and it always makes my chapters yield more than I usually want. So I needed to split it in two to make it easier for me; sorry if you were expecting something now! I promise I'll try to close fanfic in the next part!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this answers the question about how they feel about each other :)

She is not like Rafael, Josie's first boyfriend. She does not have the excessive taste of mint and her touches are not rushed and desperate; she tastes like cherry candy and cigarettes, and when she holds Josie's waist, like now, it's like she has all the time in the world to hold her, even when they only have a few sloppy minutes.

Can you see it? This is different, weird, but Josie likes it.

She got used to it.

Easy and simple.

With the small exception that they are not at a party right now. They are not madly drunk either, and soon some layers of clothing will be missing in this equation.

“Are you really thinking about math now?” She hears Penelope's laugh against her lips, warm air blowing against her face, and she curses her little habit of thinking aloud at times. Josie still chases a few kisses before answering.

“I always think about numbers”

“This is no fun.” She feels Penelope's smile against her lips before your hands finally move, leaving the cord behind to curl into her black hair, a certain kind of hesitation reflecting on her actions. Somewhere in the back of Josie's head, she knows they are moving to Penelope's bed; she knows because she feels the back of her thighs touch the mattress. She also knows that's why Penelope breaks the kiss when Josie sits down, her hands flat on the sheets behind her, lips parted and her breathing heavy.

She wants to move, run her hands over Penelope's thighs, pull her close, regain the kiss, but she feels strangely insecure now, even in front of Penelope's flushed face and darkened eyes.

Josie was never particularly shy in this department, but somewhere inside her the constant thought that it could ruin their friendship still makes her feel a little bit repressed. Her fists clench over the bed sheets as Penelope moves again, legs sliding across one of Josie's thighs to ride her.

This staring thing?

Totally hot.

She sure had a thing for that.

Her eyelids droop the second Penelope presses a kiss to her already sensitive lips. And then another one. And another. Short and fast. She recoils whenever Josie tries to deepen it.

Josie whimpers in frustration, opening her eyes again. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for an active yes," Penelope says, her voice husky. "You don't look very comfortable with that."

Josie just looks for a second.

Yes, probably. There is little thought about the consequences that will come after that; the same thought that made her hesitate all year long. But there is also something about it. Confidence. If she has any chance of being bisexual, lesbian or anything, Penelope can help find out. But more than that. Josie trusts her. A lot.

“I want that.” She replies as firmly as she can and yet her voice sounds unruly “we” she reiterates, and when Penelope raises an eyebrow, she mumbles over it. “I mean, not like that... _that_… but I kind”

The rest of her sentence is strangled by Penelope's lips over hers as she hums something about understanding the first time.

Josie is aware that some color gathers on your cheeks when Penelope's wet kisses are transferred to her neck. This is a base they have crossed before. Drunk kisses include kisses on the neck. And practice in this department made Penelope know exactly what she needs to do to get Josie whimpering, which she does, humiliatingly fast, her body falling until her back settles on the mattress while Penelope licks and sucks, words slipping through her worship.

"You can touch me, Josie, I won't break"

"Okay," she whispers in response, but she doesn't move a muscle. She want to. She really does. Her fingers are white against the sheets, tight and compressed. But she doesn't move anyway. She doesn't know exactly how, in fact, because she's too nervous at the thought of Penelope not really liking her touch.

Her hesitation catches Penelope's attention, who interrupts her way to Josie's collarbone to ask if she still agrees, but she doesn't really have to ask. The way Josie's frown is slightly in frustration and her inner lip is bruising due the number of times Josie has bitten it to avoid the noises.

Penelope really can't believe it for a second. How can she be so confident sometimes and so insecure at other times?

She really can be a controversial person, Penelope notices, her head shaking as she sits on Josie's hips, ceasing all her previous progress. The first time is always weird, but she wants this to be a pleasant experience for the other girl, and for that to happen, she needs Josie to be comfortable with her.

Penelope grabs the hem of her shirt before pulling up.

If Josie needs a little confidence, that's fine. She will help Josie achieve this.

Her t-shirt falls somewhere in the room, and she is rewarded by Josie's lips sliding open. She sighs audibly. Penelope's cross keeps spinning above her stomach, and that's something she's not used to; she respects religious figures enough to avoid fuck with anything like that on her body, but since she wasn't really expecting a lot of action after Toni, she didn't have time to take it off. Either way, if that hungry look is what she's going to get every time Josie looks at her, she's happy to have kept the cord today.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the warm sensation of fingers on the side of her thighs. It's so hesitant that she hardly feels it, but it's there.

"Get up," she says, and Josie looks away from your stomach, stunned. “Get up,” she repeats again, firm enough for Josie to understand, but not enough to come out as a command. “I want you to take off my bra”

There is a second of hesitation there, but there is also a plethora of dark feelings she already knew she would encounter.

Josie was always like that, somehow. While Penelope put frogs in the closet of girls who mocked MG in the eighth grade, punctured the tires of the teacher who embarrassed a girl by her weight and mixed the vials in chemistry classes to see the substance explode, Josie used to like it when everyone saw her as a good girl, attending weekly catechesis, leading the theater group and teaching math to her neighbor's son. It was really a surprise when Josie started to hang out with her. Your parents were so proud. Josie was the perfect image of a teenager in their conservative environment.

But Penelope knows better than that.

She knows the luggage behind Bambi's eyes and colorful cardigans for each day of the week. She knows about Josie who lost her virginity in a snack bar bathroom, who poses naked for art students at another university and about the conventional toys hidden in the box under the bed – she's way beyond the whole naive facade.

That's why she doesn't need to repeat.

She just waits.

Her hands flattened over Josie's stomach as Penelope shifted briefly to get comfortable. Josie stands on her elbows and sits down, eyes glassy and submissive.

Penelope traces her jaw carefully.

“You know what you have to do.” Almost automatically, Josie waves, her fingers tracing her spine to the bra closure. When the offensive piece is off, Penelope hopes Josie will wait for further instructions, procrastinate, but she is pleasantly surprised when Josie presses her lips around the fat flesh on her chest, testing the unknown consistency eagerly.

A gasp runs out of your own throat as your fingers tighten her brown hair tightly.

Josie moans into her skin and the sound goes straight to her center. "Fuck"

Josie can hear from Penelope, but honestly, she just hums in response once when her lips are wrapped around the soft flesh, trying to adjust to the feel of the metal and the hard lump rolling on her tongue. And God, it's good. She could spend her lifetime licking it.

But she can not.

Josie whimpers when Penelope pulls her hair, stealing another kiss from her. She's sure Penelope only does it to keep her away from the way her hips are rolling over Josie’s thigh. Your own body reacts with the awareness of it; Anxious hands roaming her hips, ribs, and then back, pulling Penelope impossibly closer, just to encourage her to repeat the movement. And she does, her knee bumping against Josie's core in the process.

"Holy shit" Josie breaks the kiss, her instinctive and precarious movements as Penelope grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up.

She bites her inner cheek nervously as Penelope looks at her.

The model of her dress does not allow her to wear a bra, so besides a simple cotton panties, she is not wearing much. She is just about to ask why she just stoped when Penelope takes your newly parted lips to kiss her again, hands tangled in her brown hair. Josie sighs against her mouth. This kiss is not as certain as the others; their tongues bump several times and their lips are sore from their bites, but something about this desperate way makes Josie squirm.

“Lie down” the breath makes Josie's lips tingle with the urge to chase her kiss again, but Josie doesn't want to deny the chance to see how far this is going, so she lies down easily.

She is not rewarded with Penelope’s lips again.

Instead, Penelope bites her neck and holds Josie's hips as she shakes them awkwardly.  
Your chest is treated with more attention than that. The licks are almost loving, good enough to feel it growing between her thighs. She inhales, her hands gripping the sheets instinctively as she watches as quietly as possible, but Penelope grumbles, interrupting her attention to retreat until she gets out of bed.

Josie's first reaction is to apologize – she doesn't know exactly why, but she feels she has done something wrong – however, the words die in her throat when she realizes that Penelope is opening the button of her jeans.

Josie swallows, disoriented. She can't move for a second while she's seriously watching Penelope in just her underwear.

"Take your panties off"

As your attention returns to Penelope's flushed and serious face, her shyness is covered by an unknown need to please.

Silently, she sits down, her legs still falling over the edge of the bed since they haven't had much time to change, but that's fine. This facilitates the process of discarding your underwear.

Penelope stares at Josie's body silently, her inner lip between her teeth and pupils expanded as she thinks of all she could do. Josie, however, overcomes the desire to do exactly the same because of expectation.

She wants to be prepared for anything Penelope tells her to do, and for some reason, looking away from her face makes her think she won't be able to do that if she's distracted.

It still scares Josie to see how submissive she can be.

"We can do it simply." Penelope begins, regaining her own focus. She finds her place between Josie's thighs as she pushes her to the bed gently. "I'll help you with a problem or two" bending down briefly to place a quick kiss on Josie's lips, she bends over her naked body and presses her lips against the valley between Josie's breasts "and you touch me" she falls to her knees, biting your stomach before looking there for almost a minute. Maybe more. Josie doesn't know. But she's already feeling uncomfortably aware of all the procrastination when Penelope's eyes move away from the visibly wet union between Josie's thighs. "Can you understand that?"

Josie waves, letting her fingers wrap around Penelope's soft curls.

She presses a kiss to her stomach, right over the marked bite, almost apologizing for the crime of bruising her skin as Josie squirms, suppressing the urge to push her down. “If you stop, I’ll stop”

Your first reaction is to release all the repressed air in one long breath with the first pressure of the lips on the inside of your thighs.

Josie uses the hand to brush back the hair that is falling over her face, anxious breaths crossing your lips in the process. But Penelope ignores that, kissing her groin and then her outer lip gently. When she finally partes her slits and Josie prepares to finally get some relief, she blows her clit. Josie's whole body shudders and her hips move toward Penelope, who pulls herself away with a smile, spreading her hand over her stomach to put her to bed again.

Josie whistles "Are you kidding me?"

“Technically”

She is about to unleash her curse when Penelope approaches again. Her stomach clenches expectantly. She doesn't know exactly why. Part of her just wants to get it over, but the other part likes the expectation, waiting almost eagerly for another provocation.

She's pleasantly surprised with a sweet kiss, so the damp sensation coursing through all her sex as she watches it all, her fingers uselessly loose in Penelope's hair.

Josie presses her lips.

She is not a loud girl. Honestly, Josie thinks it's unnecessary to be loud. Sex is intimate and private, and it's good when you feel it, not necessarily expose. But there is something about the way her center pulsates when Penelope finally presses your lips on her – something disturbingly attractive – that makes her throat ache with oppression.

"Oh God..." She says it's just a slip. But she lies incredibly easy. Each slow and gentle movement makes her breathing shorten, and this enables Josie to keep the control of her noises, but the moment the thrusts shift and the sloppy pressure courses through her swollen clit, indecent whimpers slide out of her mouth.

Something changes in Penelope's face when she understands the way it works for Josie. Her sweet and provocative attempts are replaced by an unbearable amount of pressure, and the heat suddenly overwhelms the other girl.

Josie pulls her hips back as she touches her center, pushing Penelope from her core.

"Okay, that's enough" she moans, then whimpers at the breathless and unregulated sound.

Penelope doesn't listen to her. With a disgruntled growl and frown in frustration, she holds Josie's hips, pressing her tongue against her flesh again.

Josie moans. "Penelope..."

And there is something behind that, maybe another complaint. She doesn't feel under control now and the feeling is strangely attractive… too attractive. As her hand pushes Penelope back, her hips follow her mouth in an unconscious act. She is about to give up her façade when Penelope finally understands her appeal, retreating a few inches. Your face is marked with concern.

"What's wrong?"

In your head, everything is organized.

She doesn't like the confusing sounds her throat is making, so she wants Penelope to rise again so she could reach her peak the way she's already used to; with gentle fingers, calm sighs and respectful movements. But those words fade from your mouth. Instead she whispers uselessly a "This is too much"

Penelope tilts her face. "What?"

"I'm just close to..." She hates the lack of words. She does not feel very coherent now and she is sure that "to be loud" and "be out of control" are small reactions close to what she is really feeling right now.

"Come?"

In any other situation, she would expect the other girl's amused smile, but Penelope seems strangely calm with the whole situation as she kisses the inside of her thigh. "Isn't that the point?"

Josie swallows, her eyes dropping to Penelope's wet jaw. Something tells her this is an important moment, but her mind goes blank with the sight she is receiving.

Your finger slides across Penelope's jaw, tracing the red and swollen lips. "Your mouth is glowing."

The laugh finally comes before she bites her groin gently. Josie squirms. "So I'm doing it right"

She doesn't complain again when her core is caressed, although there is a voice inside her complaining about how vocal she is. Josie can't help it. Even with all the tooth sores on her lips and the amount of white fingers wrapped in the dark sheet, when Penelope releases her swollen clit with a smooth noise and licks all the way to her entrance, something breaks in her; There is really a moan there.

Maybe two.

Maybe twenty-four.

She honestly doesn't know how many.

But when she finally falls, it's too much for her. Unconsciously, her hand comes out of Penelope to hold the sheets in the side of her head as she climbs, physically and mentally, to a place beyond the real world.

The room is filled with heavy breaths.

When she finally comes back, she shudders at the charitable licks throughout your entire sex. "Ow!"

Penelope pulls herself away with a shy smile.

"Sorry. Very sensitive?" Her thighs fall off the mattress lazily.

"Enough, I guess"

"You're welcome" Josie rolls her eyes as she drops her head on the mattress, trying to regain her dignity and perhaps a little breath to continue.

But randomly at this, Penelope curses "fuck it"

Josie only has a second to lift her head when she sees the other girl retrieving her clothes on the floor.

"What?"

"Toni made me promise that I would meet her at eleven"

She turns her face to the clock on the table. Midnight and two. Still confused by the sudden change of events, she looks at the other girl again, but she ends up smiling when Penelope gets caught in her jeans.

"Should I take it as an offense?"

For her own benefit, Penelope looks really guilty when she looks at Josie again, finishing the buttoning process.

"Sorry. I have a feeling I should be soft now. I can get you some water."

Josie rolls her eyes, sitting up. Luckily, none of them need to make it look any more than it really is, so Josie just retrieves her dress on the floor before saying "You'll be soft enough if you get me new panties"

There's no chance in hell of her getting back to the Landon fraternity in her ruined panties, and Penelope doesn't think that's too wrong. She shrugs as she looks for any pair of underwear Josie has left behind during the last few times she has slept here - And she finds, throwing the piece at the girl on her bed.

* * *

"I promised Lizzie that I would help receive the guests" Josie says as they are coming down the stairs.

She can literally hear the girl smiling behind her.

"MG is there?"

"Yes"

"So don't worry. She had all the help she needed." Josie frowns, looking the girl over the shoulders, but Penelope is just looking at her playfully, as if she knows something.

Josie stops in the hall.

"What was that?" but Penelope just shrugs, turning her around to open the door.

Josie has the slightest impression that Penelope's frat mates are consciously looking at them, but Josie honestly ignores that.

She needs to focus in what the hell she is missing here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again! I'm still wondering how a two chapter fanfic turned into five chapters and probably will turn into a serie - because yes, I'm so in love with their dynamics! (And for your comments too! It's really nice to read about your thoughts on them) <3
> 
> This raises a question: Do you want me to develop the plot? You know, besides sex and dirty talk?


End file.
